Various display support holders are known for supporting screwdrivers on pegs and as an example of these reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,615, 6,425,482 and 6,637,591. As thereinshown, these holders provide support of the screwdriver by the shank or by the handle and the shank and accordingly they are provided with various attachments which increases the cost of manufacture and assembly. With some of these holders, the screwdriver can be accidentally detached or easy to remove therefrom.